Ordinary Life With Extraordinary Twists
by Razorstar11
Summary: This is a girl about an almost normal teenage girl Rin who's life... isn't like most. Read more to find out more about her and please enjoy!
1. The Unexpected Beginning

_*Do not own Durarara Characters*_

This is my first ever story please be nice and comment on what I need to fix. I tried to add detail and just set up the stage for now. Please enjoy!

_What am I doing here? How in the world did I end up here? Who is this guy again? I think his name was Shiva… no its Shinkia… oh no now I remember its Shinra. Well how the hell did I end up in his dumbass car in the first place? One minute I was at that old guy's house sleeping then… what? Oh yeah, now I remember._

"Rin! Rin, wake up!"

"_What? Why is my alarm clock even more annoying today?"_

"Rin it's time to get up and go to my son's house!"

"_What's this noise? I've heard it before. Oh yeah it's that Old man's voice."_

"Leave me alone."

"No. If you don't get up I'll have my maid dress you!"

"Whatever…"

"Fine you left me no choice."

_How can I forget that? That old pervert got his maid to dress me while he was in the room! And she wasn't gentle either… gosh I still have a horrible headache from it. Why the hell did the old man drop me off here with a perverted scientist and a weird derby rider…? I think… maybe it's a motorcycle or dirt bike outfit. But why wear the helmet… inside? I wonder…_

"Hey, where are we going?"

The weird rider turned around from the front seat touching a cell phone by the looks of it, like their typing something or texting someone. Then the rider shows the phone to me.

"Please calm down, my name is Celty. The driver here is Shinra, as you know. Where going to be taking care of you from now on as your parents! We adopted you! You don't have to call me 'mom' or anything so don't worry. You will be going to school and be treated like a normal teenager. We already put together your room and registered you at Rira Academy. Right now were taking you home and we have your stuff there already. If you have any questions just ask, OK Rin?"

Reading this made me smile and tear up a little bit. _Real parents I finally have real parents! But what if this is all an act and the old man is just tricking me? Besides she's talking to me through a phone! She doesn't even trust me enough to take off that helmet or even speak to me! What the hell?_My frown disappears and i just look away.

"Sure, whatever."

Sorry it was short I'll try to update again soon this week. I'll try to add a few chapters each week. And please remember this is only the beginning and it WILL get better trust me.

Me: Rin you're going to freak next chapter!

Rin: Whatever your just fake!

Me: Don't you whatever me or else I'll sick Shizuo on you!

Rin: Who?

Me: Shizuo can you understand me dumb ass?!

Rin: Don't call me a dumbass you bitch!

Me: *evil grin* Do you want to know a secret?

Rin: What's that? Is it that Shizuo is a rapist?

Me: Noooo, me AND Shizuo are going to appear in this story so I would watch what you say girl!

Rin: Fine, Whatever.

Me: -_- grrr… you bitch…

_*Do not own Durarara Characters*_


	2. The Unexpected Guest

_*Do not own Durarara Characters*_

And so the story continues I wonder what will happen next? Please know this is my first story and I like to add a lot of detail.

Celty tilted her head to the side then turned around. From then on it was a silent way to the "house"… OK what am I saying?! It's not a house it's like a fucking apartment building! But I have to say it's a fucking fancy apartment building because it has underground parking… but too bad it doesn't allow motorcycles to park down here, I've always wanted to ride on one. Well when we go up the elevator to get to the apartment it was really awkward and quiet except the bumpy noise from when the elevator was ascending upwards to our floor. When we did make it to our floor the weird doctor dude, Shinra, broke the silence.

"So here's our floor"

He said it with such a goofy grin I had to laugh.

"Wow, I never knew by telling someone where we are would get them to laugh."

Then I started bursting out laughing, "No it's not what you said it's your smile. I've never seen such a goofy smile."

I guess Celty was trying to suppress a laugh because she had her hand to her mouth.

"Well do you want to stand in here all day or do you want to see your very own new room?"

The thought of having my own room and not sharing with a creepy old man filled me with joy, "I have my own room?! Oh my gosh show me please!"

"Ok just follow Celty she'll show you." He said with a chuckle.

Then Celty started typing something again on her phone, and then once again showed it to me_. I guess it's how she communicates or something._

It read, "Follow me."

"Okey dokey!"

I followed her out of the elevator and it lead into a big hall way. We went all the way down the hall way and passed a big open room which had an awesome view of Ikeabukuro which flowed into a kitchen and another door, the front door, a computer room by the looks of it, and a bathroom. Then we made it to my room but across from my bath room are two other doors one is open showing a bed room but the other is close. I wonder what's inside it. When we reached my bed room it is awesome! The floors are a dark brown wood and the walls are black with neon colors splattered all over it! My bed is a queen with a black wood frame and head board. The head board has a blue inside that has lattice ribbon work on it so you can put pictures in between the ribbon. I had a dresser the same color as the bed and a desk too. I have a small black trash can and a computer chair along with a computer at the desk. My closet was full of my cloths, my bed was made with electric blue and black bedding, and my book shelf has all of my favorite books and belongings.

Just then Shinra called for Celty's help. And a few minutes after the doorbell rang. I thought Shinra or Celty would get it so I didn't leave my bed room and I went on my computer to start setting it up, but the doorbell rang again. _Who the hell is that?_ I got up from my desk and left my room I walked down the wooden hall way to the front door. The door rang again. _Hmm… I wonder who it is._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shinra, can you open up?"

It's a guy's voice it sounds like a twenty year old maybe. But why is he here?

"Sorry Shinra is busy right now. He's doing something with Celty right now."

"… Are you a kid? Kid, why are inside Shinra's house?"

He sounded angry that time I wonder why?

"Sorry Shinra is busy, come back later."

"Kid you better open the door right now, before I have to teach you a lesson."

Gosh this guy is getting on my nerves. _Why the hell is he threatening me?_

"Do you even know who your talking to? Your talking to the take no shit from anyone, Rin. Now get lost dumbass Shinra will be back later."

"**DUMBASS**?! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO, KID? YOU'RE BACK MOUTHING SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA! NOW YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LITTLE SOMETHING ABOUT RESPECT!"

"GET LOST ASSHOLE!"

"ONE!"

"ARE YOU DEAF?!"

"TWO!"

"I SAID GET LOST DIPSHIT!" 

"THREE! YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Then all of a sudden I hear screaming and the door starts to fly at me! _What the hell? Who the hell is this guy?_ In a quick reaction I put my hand out in front of my body and the door breaks in pieces when it hits it. _What the hell? Why did this happen?_

" WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST FLY THAT DOOR AT ME?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME YOU BASTERED!"

The guy stands there laughing and has this strange look in his eye with an even weirder smile. He's a tall blonde and wearing a bartender's outfit that looks like it's been burnt. He has burns on his arms and a few on his legs. His face is dirty and his hair is singed but other than that has no burns on his face. He doesn't look hurt even though he just through a fucking door at me!

"I WARNERD YOU KID IF YOU DIDN'T OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR I WAS GONNING TO HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"Yeah, umm… what's your name again…? Isn't it Shit Head-Dick or something like that? Well Mr. Shit Head-Dick, I'm going to teach you a little something about myself cause NOBODY THREATENS AND THROWS A FUCKING DOOR AT ME WITH OUT FUCKING SUFFERING A CONSEQUENCE!" I can't believe I just threatened him! I've never been in a fight so why did I challenge him? Damn, I'm going to get the shit kicked out of me."

He smiles a really cute smile but also creepy like he wants to kill me, "Okay kid, then let's go outside and settle this, cause I think we trashed Shinra's house enough."

"My name isn't 'kid' it's Rin, get it right."

"And mine isn't Mr. Shit Head-Dick, IT'S FUCKING SHIZUO HEIWJIMA!" He says this, with an evil gleam in his eye which gives me the chills. _Wow he's sooooo hot!_

Thanks for reading! And so the story continues! I wonder who will win Rin the unexpected girl, or Shizuo the man with strength and a temper. Please give me reviews on what's good and what's bad. I'll do another one and see how that goes before continuing.

Rin: The unexpected girl? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Me: Umm… it's a complement because you always look so… interesting.

Shizuo: Don't worry little girl I beat you quickly.

Rin: You wish old man!

Shizuo: You little Shit!

Me: Hey stop it both of you!

Rin: Fuck you, you damn bastard!

Me:*pulls out machine gun* The next one who says a damn thing with get shredded!

Rin & Shizuo: And you think I'm crazy.

Me: *pulls trigger* *bullet noises* … Good riddance.

_*Do not own Durarara Characters*_


	3. The Unexpected Fight

_*Do Not Own Durarara Characters*_

And the fighting begins between Shizuo and Rin. Who will come out as the victor? Who will end up in the hospital? Read to find out I hope you enjoy!

**Rin's P.O.V**

He turns around to walk out but I kick him in his back instead. He flies back and hits a stop sign; he grabs the dinted stop sign behind him and up roots it from the concrete. Then he stands up and comes at me with it getting ready to swing it at me like a baseball bat. So I run down the street and turn into an alley. There is a vending machine to my right and if I continue straight I should be able to get away. Then all of a sudden the stop sign lands right in front of me like it was thrown like a fucking spear! It makes a whole in the ground and it looks like it was newly cemented there. So I grab it and pull up wards and it's out of the ground_; what the fuck? How did I do that!_ It feels so light like I'm waving around a big stick or a baseball bat! With the sign in my hand instead of running away I stand my ground and wait for him to come at me. After a while I don't see him but then the vending machine starts moving and Shizuo is right behind it and he has the fucking vending machine in his arms. He throws the damn thing at me like a baseball, so I swing the sign-bat and I make contact with the machine ball and it goes the opposite way right back into Shizuo!  
Shizuo then smiles, "Wow you're a lot like me kid. You must be that brat Shinra just got."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Heh, Heh, nothing kid. But you better not let your guard down or else I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

Then suddenly he attacks by kicking me right in the face. I release the sign and my back slams into the wall behind me_. It hurts like hell but I'll be fine, I've endured much worse._I touch my head to check for bleeding and its fine no bleeding here. Then I check my back… it's just fine as well. _What the hell? Why aren't I bleeding?_When I get my head together I run at Shizuo at full speed tackling him through a wall. We ended up being inside an empty concrete room. So he grabs my wrists and puts me into a head lock. _Shit this guy is good._ I then push my legs out in front of my body and slam them back into Shizuo's chest. He lets me go and in return goes flying backwards. He's on the ground smiling, and I mean the cutest smile ever, while I was distracted he grabs my leg and pulls me down, I fall on top of him.

He pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "It's not good to let your guard down."

With that he twists around and sits on top of me pinning my waist and legs down, while holding my wrists down. I find a weak point and spring up from under him losing balance and falling off, but he still has my wrists and yanks back making my arms coil around my waist. Then he leans down and whisper in my ear, "You are amazing. Your just like me, how is that?" he grinned.

"Maybe you're the one who's like me." I smiled cockily.

There was a short period of silence, we were thinking, I was replaying the fight I don't know about him, Then the silence ended.

"No one has ever fought me and left unwounded before." He said surprisingly as it dawned on him.

"Same here, I always put people in the hospital." I agreed.

Just then I catch a smell in the air, I recognize the smell but I can't put my finger on it… The smell is getting stronger… _Where is that smell coming from?_Then Shinra shows up from the hole in the wall we made and the smell by then is all over so I don't know where it's coming from still.

But man Shinra looks angry, "Shizuo, Rin, did you guys have to destroy this wall, a road, a road sign, and a vending machine? Sure it's not as bad as Shizuo's fights with Izaya, but still," He said disappointedly," You also destroyed my front door. Why did you guys get into a fight in the first place?"

Shizuo lets my wrists go and my hands retreat to crisscross over my chest, "Hey, I thought she was trying to rob your house or something."

"Wait, that's why you threw the door at me," I said and just start laughing, "Sorry for not opening the door but I thought you were going to try to kidnap Shinra or something." I step away from Shizuo and walk over to Shinra, "Sorry about the wall and door those were my fault the rest was because of Shizuo."

Shinra looks at me weirdly then just smiles, "It's ok, let's go home ok. I have some things I have to tell you Rin and you can come too Shizuo cause it seems you came over so I can treat your burns. Am I right?"

Shizuo smiles, "Yeah I did."

"Then let's go."

I start walking again and I collapse, I watch Shizuo come down to my side as my vision blurs then I black out. The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name; I can't tell if it was Shizuo or Shinra.

Whoa what happen to Rin? I wonder why she collapsed like that. Check it out in the next chapter and please review how it was. Hope you enjoyed.

Me: That was a good chapter.

Rin: What the hell happened to me?

Shizuo: Umm… Are you stupid, you collapsed and blacked out.

Rin: I know that asshole, I mean why I blacked out.

Me: Stop complaining you will find out next chapter.

Rin: Why can't you tell me now?

Me: *pulls out machine gun… again* Do you want a repeat of the last chapter? If you ask again it will be a repeat.

Rin: Fine…

Shizuo: Wow, why do you always pull out a machine gun?

Me: Because they're cool and they make sure you guys shut up.

Rin & Shizuo: You're a crazy bitch.

Me: *pulls trigger again* *bullets hitting flesh again* … Gosh they're annoying.

_*Do not own Durarara Characters*_


	4. The Unexpected Secrets

***_Do not own Durarara Characters_***

**The story continues and secrets are told and choices are made. What will happen to Rin after this?**

My head is throbbing and all I see is pitch black. _What the hell happened? Where the hell am I?_I hear voices but I can't pin point who's they are. Wait is that, Yeah I think it is, it's the name my head has been repeating since he introduced himself this voice is, "Shizuo", the black ness starts to reside as my eyes open and a blurry view is present. When the haze clears I say his name again a little louder, "Shizuo". They blurry view subsides as I see his head whip around to me, _He looks worried, why? What happened to me, everything feels like it's on fire._

He crouches down and smiles at me like before, the smile I love, except without the 'want to kill' intent like when we were fighting before, "Hey tough girl," he says with a laugh, "Did you finally decide to wake up from your little nap?"

I can't help but smile at his sarcasm, _what is this felling? I've never felt this before._ Then I see Shinra hovering over me and smiling behind him, "You gave us quite a scare. How do you feel?"

It's hard but I strain an answer, "Fire… feel like on fire… everywhere."

He looks at me puzzled," Is that the first time you did anything at that capacity?"

It took me a little while but then I understood his question. I try to speak but I can't so I just nod.

"Wow that's amazing. Your first time and no bone fractures or muscle tears," just barely but I hear it, "What did my dad do to you?"

I guess Shizuo heard this too cause then he asks, "So what is it you wanted to tell her?" He says it in a annoyed voice.

"Well… it's about… her, uh, past."

Shizuo stands up, "Yeah? What about it?"

"Well Shizuo, I think we can discuss this later when she's felling better and able to comprehend and communicate better, so let's give her an hour. Ok?" He says 'ok' with a smile as to say, 'is that suitable with you?'

Shizuo then grumbles, "Fine."

Shinra puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a bottle with a mask, he secures the mask on my face and then with a smile says, "It will knock you out for an hour after you pass out I will inject a pain killer in you as well as a healing solvent. Ok, so don't fight it and don't be scared it will all be ok." After he says this he also pulls out a test tube and a smaller bottle, and puts them on the table next to the arm rest my head is resting on. Then he attaches the mask to the first bottle and my eye lids begin to fell heavy as I drift off to unconsciousness.

**-**_***One Hour Later***_**-**

I start to seep into consciousness again and open my eyes to have blurry vision. I feel drowsy but it's wearing off fast. I quickly adjust to the brightness and in seconds I'm sitting up in the very comfortable couch, that's when I realize I'm in Shinra's house on the couch in the big open room._ I guess they aren't smart enough to move me to my room or to a hospital._ I see Shizuo in the kitchen with Shinra, when they see that im awake they come over and Shinra sits in the chair in front of the table that's between us, however Shizuo on the other hand plops down in the couch puts his feet on the table and crosses his arms over his chest. I try to stand up to leave but my arms and legs are still weak so I fall out of the couch on the floor. I didn't hear him move but suddenly Shizuo's arm are under me lifting me up and sits me on the couch then sits next to me slightly closer but in the same position_, I guess to make sure I don't fall like an idiot again._ Shinra shifts in his chair while I stare at him curiously.

"Rin, it's about my father the one who took care of you. I bet you already know this but he did tests on you and then recorded the results. Yes, it did a lot of positive to you but it also did a lot of bad. Do you remember anything about your real parents?"

"… No, I only remember being in his house since I was like eight I don't remember anything before that and it gets hazy at times when I try to remember stuff after eight as well."

"Yea that's because of the experiments he did on you, actually in fact you were… stolen from your home because your parents were a few scientists on hand with him and knew his experiments. He met you when you were around four, and thought you would be the perfect specimen for his research. He wanted to create someone that had natural thinking and adapting abilities, abilities you showed us while fighting Shizuo. My father killed your parents, I don't know if you remember but I was the one who brought you to my father, for I was in on the experiment as well as the research team. I took you there to be researched and experimented on knowing this truth of what happened to your parents and what was going to happen to you. Before I brought you to his house I erased your memory because you were a witness to your parent's death and you were so innocent at the lowly age of six years old who just saw gruesome and horrible murders. You, to my father, are just his genie pig, but when he was tiered of you he gave you to me believing the experiments he did to you were a failure and that you were, in fact, a normal human girl despite all the different and horrible experiments he did to you. I don't blame you for hating me or him, but I would like you know, I saved you because he just wanted to kill and get rid of his failure but I convinced him otherwise because I did and still do believe that I have a debt to pay to you and your parents for they were some of my closest friends. You can stay here if you would like or leave and go somewhere else. Just know we are always here for you."

"You KILLED your closest friends… stole me and gave me to the devil…Shinra…" I stand and look into of the face of the person who ruined my life and watch his expression.

As I stand there watching him, my head throbbing at all this information he just threw at my face but I soak in every word, everything he just told me. _Why did he leave me there for ten years?! I thought I was only living in the hell hole for eight years! _And something rises up in me and it's over whelming, this emotion is anger. I ball my hand into a fist, stand up and swung it at him. He just sits there waiting for the impact, but it doesn't impact on his face but in Shizuo's hand. _Why did he do that?_ I then swing with my left hand and then again Shizuo catches it in his hand. Then I realize there is another emotion here, it's grief and sadness. I just collapse in to Shizuo and he holds me in his arms and I'm so upset I just stay there balling in his arms. I can't stop the crying, I don't want to, so I don't. I stay there in his arms crying for what feels like forever, that is only an little over an hour, because I'm so exhausted of crying so much, I pass out in Shizuo's arms and fall asleep.

**This is my last chapter because it seems as if no one is interested. If someone is interested please review and tell me. There is more to this story but if no one is interested I won't write more.**

_**Rin: Can I kill him?**_

_**Me: Who?**_

_**Rin: That old man.**_

_**Shizuo: I won't stop you.**_

_**Me: Me either.**_

_**Rin: *evil grin* OK then can I borrow your machine gun?**_

_**Me: Sure *passes machine gun over***_

_**Rin: I'll see you guys later. *leaves***_

_**Shizuo: I hope she doesn't get too carried away.**_

_**Me: She won't and if she does then who cares?**_

_**Shizuo: Yeah you're right.**_

_***Do not own Durarara Characters***_


	5. Author Chapter 1: My Apologies

September 25, 2013 ( THIS IS NOT A JOURNAL! I JUST LIKE TO DATE THINGS)

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately; school just started and I've been busy because I just moved in to a new house. This isn't a real story chapter sorry, it's just an author chapter, you don't have to read it if you don't want to, because it's probably going to turn into a rant.

Well I've been dealing with moving and settling into this new house and it all happened a week before school so we were all stressed about it. You want to know something funny though? Well of course you do, well the movers who were going to move our furniture double booked them self's, so they couldn't come at the time they scheduled so I called a friend and asked him if he could come over and help out; at first he said no I have things going on, but when I told him we'll give you $50, well he just remembered, "suddenly" that he doesn't have to leave until a few hours, so he came over. Well, we needed more hands so he called some of his buddies and I know them both and they are so hyper and obnoxious I was surprised they were calm when they came over, well while I got to watch while my dad, brother, my friend, and two idiots move furniture I got to pack everything in the house, did I mention we had to be all moved out that day? I didn't think so, well later that day the movers called and said they will be over later around the same time all the idiots had to leave, so we let the idiots off their leashes and waited for the movers… they didn't get here until midnight! So they were moving our stuff till 3am or 4am I can't remember. Well check furniture off the list then I had to unpack everything witch was a mess, but I survived. =^-^=

Well after that I got to go to school again, Yay! -_- Oh, joy, school… Well now I'm a sophomore in high school so I guess it's not all that bad I mean two more years until I'm in collage, YAY! :D (NO MORE PARENTS!) Well I had to get my classes changed cause people are so immature still that I was getting bullied still, I mean I still do but not as bad anymore, a person can only handle so much, you know. But I don't want you to pity me.

I just wanted you all to know that my friends and I love anime and honestly we want anime world to where each continent is a new anime, and you could do whatever you wanted, and there would be one continent that would be in the center of all of them. Yeah, we have great ideas, but I'll say this no matter what anyone says I'm not changing you could make my life hell and I will be like a bolder in a stream; not moving an inch. If you ever need someone private message me, and just know I know what you guys are going through. I have to say all of this because I hear all this talk of suicide and I have thought of it before but with my great friends I'm ok now. I know I don't have that many fans just I wanted the people who did read to know there is always someone who cares.

I will be posting a new chapter soon, I'm going to try to get the next one up this weekend on the 29th or 30th. I'm going to post these little life stories too cause I think it's funny, so like I said before you don't have to read them. I'm going to try to post Author Chapters every second Wednesday, and Regular Chapters every two weeks, so after this week this next Wednesday will be an author chapter and I'll see how that works out. Okay well have a great… well everything… so I hope you have a great everything!

Razorstar =^-^=


	6. The Unexpected Dream

_*DO NOT OWN DURARARA CHARCTERS*_

People wanted more so here you go please review and tell me if you want more!

When I wake up I'm exhausted and my face is still wet from crying so much. I'm on the couch again and I guess I haven't been asleep for too long because the sun is setting. But, that's only the second thing that catches my attention; the first is the uncomfortable stiffness in my neck and I realize I'm not in Shizuo's surprisingly gentle and soft arms any more, the very arms who tried to kill me no more than four hours ago hours ago. The last thing I notice is the over whelming smell in the room. _Oh, man I know this smell I know this smell well! It's my favorite meal, its kettle beef stew with mashed potatoes!_I get up off the couch and go to the kitchen and here's a sight I've never expected to see before. Shinra is slaving away at the stove with Shizuo just sitting back in the chair feet on table talking to Shinra and Celty is just relaxing doing something on her laptop. _I know who wear's the pants in the family in this house…_I guess I make noise because Shizuo turns his head towards me, Shinra turns around and Celty stops typing looking up.

Shizuo is the first to break the silence; he turns to see my face and with an adorable smirk greets me, "Hey, kid."

Shinra then notices my presence and turns around, and with a smile and kind eyes greets me as well, "Hey sleepy head! What are you doing up? We were going to wake you when dinner was done. I hope you like kettle beef stew because that's Shizuo's favorite so I decided to cook it since we had the ingredients here."

The overwhelming, intoxicating smell makes my mouth contain a bad taste as my eyes glare at the over excited Shinra and I stand there watching with hatred in my eyes and a glare on my face. As Shinra takes in my face he stops smiling, puts a pout on his face and turns around with a slumped posture.

As Shizuo was opening his mouth to say something Celty's phone vibrates and rings really loud, calling her attention. She then checks her phone then basically sprints to the elevator. She mashes a button and the doors close with a ding, Shinra then checks her laptop and closes it.

Shinra lets out a sigh, "Celty is a Dullahan…"

My face slacks its glare and instead creates a face stricken with surprise but also understanding, "That…" I pause thinking again about the mythical creature, "is impossible…" I look at Shinra for conformation, "Isn't it?"

Shinra looks at me with the sincerest face he has ever given me, "No. She is a Dullahan…" He looks at the stove, "Ah, supper is ready! Come on over and make yourself a plate. The plates are to the left of the stove and cups to the right, the silverware are in the drawer above the dish washer," he says with excitement and a smile on his face.

I pondered on the word, wondering why it was familiar as I did what he said as a robot fulfilling its duties. _"A Dullahan… ever since I heard that word when I was very young by the psycho that raised me… I was engulfed in mythology… with wonder why that word was all he told me about… now I understand."_

I sit at the table and stare at my plate filled up with mash potatoes and cover with the kettle beef stew. It still smells delicious, so I take a bite, _"Oh, WOW this is INCREDIBLE,"_ I scream in my head as taste buds rejoice with gratitude and a smile spreads across my face. Then I remember my pondering question and my smile disappears. I look up to face Shinra, who is sitting across from me, "Why did you tell me this?"

He looks up a bit surprised at first, then realization spreads across his face as he finishes the food in his mouth and, at last, speaks, "To show you, you aren't his only victim. You know what a Dullahan is, correct?" I shake my head, as my mouth is currently filled with food.

"Her head was stolen, by my father, in Ireland. He then gave it to a research facility here, in Japan. Later she then, without any memories, followed the sense of where her head was and boarded the boat that me and my dad were on to come here. He then dissected her to understand her undead anatomy, so she could have passage to the land my father took her head. I assisted in the dissection at the same age you were kidnapped, and it has been twenty years since and she is still looking for her head that is lost in this exact city of Ikebukuro She knows my father took her head, she knows we dissected her, yet she is still with me and has not in any way changed her physical appearance since she does not age, the only thing that has changed in the last twenty years is she trusts and is more open with me."

My jaw dropped, then closed as quickly as it opened as I sat there thinking. Shizuo sat there staring at me as did Shinra who sat with a look of sincerity again. I opened my mouth, "I will stay…" As I paused Shinra smiled, as he was about to say something, I continued hastily, "On a few conditions, first don't push my temper and no experiments period. Second I want to be treated as a regular teenager, not as your daughter or child or whatever Third, I want to go to school on Monday that means you have to enroll me tomorrow; along with a normal teenage life that's possible with all my problems concerning with the experiment Shingen did to me. Fourth I want you to keep that Old Man away from me; if he comes close to me I will make him MY genie pig and beat the shit out of you. Fifth don't break any rules without my consent first. And lastly I want a puppy… I've always wanted one since I first saw one when I was gazing out my window from my room."

Shinra smiles and nods, "I think those… guide lines are acceptable, He says with a smile, then gets up, rinses his dishes off in the sink, and takes Shizuo and my pate and does the same. As he loads the dishwasher I get up and go to my bathroom.

I went in to the batch room and checked it out, and like I thought, it had all of my bath stuff from that crazy bastard's house except it was all new. It took me a while but I finally found the towels after looking in all of the drawers and shelves in the bathroom. I took a long, long, loonngggg, shower. It was so comfortable I didn't get out until it was turning cold. When I got out I put on my favorite red, black, and white plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. I brushed my hair, dried it then brushed it again until my dirty blond hair was silky smooth. After wards I painted my finger nails my favorite color, which is electric blue, then added little ninjas, dragons, and other cool designs on them, to where each one was different. When they dried I turned on the radio turned it to a station I like then, jumped under my covers, wrapped myself in them like a cocoon, then drifted off to sleep.

_**Dream State – Rin**_

_**I'm sitting in a class room full of people I don't know. But I don't care because it feels like I belong here.**____**The skies are bright, filled with the sun and I'm wearing clothes I've never worn before.**_

_**It's a black strapless dress that goes down to my lower thighs. It's layered the colors of the layers are, red on the bottom, with black in the middle and a transparent back ground with red sparkles in the shape of fireworks. So it looks like a dress with a red rimmed bottom that's black with red shimmering splashes all over it, it has a red sash around my waste that ties into a big bow in the back with left over ribbon just licking at the back of my knees. I have a red bow in my hair with a dog collar like necklace around my neck made out of red ribbon it has a small bow to the right side of my neck and the left over ribbon is draping down to my collar bone.**_

_**I stand up and go stand by the window putting my hands on the glass and look back. When I turn around Shizuo is standing there in a tuxedo that color codes with my dress and the class room disappeared. In its place is I think a big ball room. Then all of a sudden I hear music, not the music I listen to, its ball room music.**_

_**Shizuo stretches out his hand, "Do you care for a dance."**_

_**I attentively extend mine, "Uh, ok."**_

_**I blush as he takes my hand gently and then he whisks me away on the dance floor. It seems like were floating on air or something because we never mess up. After what feels like hours the lights turn completely dark and I'm there alone. Then all of a sudden a light appears… but so does that old man.**_

_**He tilts his head, "I don't think you're ready for the real world yet."**_

_**Then he engulfs me in, black and darkness, as he reaches his hand to me and when I open my eyes I'm on a dissecting table. Above me he has a scalpel in hand and brings it up to my left eye and plunges it in, he cuts it open and I lose my vision as my vision goes black for my left eye an excruciating pain appears in its place so I scream as loud as I can. Then just as he was going to my right eye with his, now bloodied scalpel, something else happens…**_

Shizuo's POV

I wake to the sound of screams, when I realize who the source is I can't stop myself from bolting up and screaming myself," RIN?"

I run down the hall way as fast as I can and burst through the door with a loud crash from the lock braking and door splintering, she's still screaming. I go over to her and this time call her name softly,

"Rin?" I shake her a little on the shoulder as well and she starts to moan a little. So I stead this time a shake her… a little harder, you know only her head shakes violently. Then she moves her head a little and flutters open her eyes, when she does a lingering tear slides down her face but I catch it before it falls past her lips.

"Shizuo…?"

"Hey," I say softly, "Are you alright you were screaming, pretty loud."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Then she blushes the tiniest bit and her blue eyes look away from me from embarrassment. I blush as well realizing my smile and staring. Then I notice I also have her cradled in my arms like a child. A heat come across my face again, so I set her down on her bed and tuck her in, when I start to leave she grabs my arm.

"Can you stay until I fall back asleep?"

"Sure kid."

I grab the chair by her desk and set it by her bed while she lays her head down and closes her eyes. I then comb my hand through her hair I do this until her breathing starts to slow and she goes limp. Then I get up put the chair back and leave, since there's not a door anymore. I walk back to the living room sit back on the couch, get my cell phone out and call Tom.

-"Hey Tom."

-"Yeah Shizuo? What do you need?"

-"Can you get me a door?"

- He pauses and with a sigh,"… To whose house?" _He sounds_ _a bit annoyed._

-"Shinra's to one of his bed rooms."

-"Uh, Sure. When do you need it?"

-"I need it by the morning."

- He sighs again, _He sounds a bit agitated and tired, I proably woke him up, _"I guess I can do that it will be there at the latest of 10am."

-"Kay, thanks Tom, and sorry for bothering you."

-"No problem, Night Shizuo."

-"Bye Tom."

-"Bye."

Then I lay down on the couch and drift back to sleep. _Tom and Shinra will take care of the door._

Doesn't worry, Rin will go to school soon! Please rate and wait for the next one.

Rin: SCHOOL?! NOOOOO!

Me: Hahahaha toooo bad! Lol

Shizuo: What did you do with her machine gun?

Rin: *evil grin* *pulls out machine gun* Now I control you!

Me: *laughs* Yeah right. *pulls out rocket launcher* *pulles trigger* WOW pretty fire works!

ShizuoFan: Nice *evil grin*

Shizuo: Who is this cutie?

ShizuoFan: Who?

Shizuo: You.

Me: SHIZUO that's my best friend!

ShizuoFan: It's ok. *opens door* wanna go to the other room?

Shizuo: Sure

*TROJAN MAN*

Me: Seriously?! In my house you guys?!

Shizuo & ShizuoFan Thoughts: I'm sooooo not sorry.

_*DO NOT OWN DURARARA CHARCTERS*_


End file.
